Lost Memories
by Kitsune No Inochi
Summary: PG for certain language. Inu Yasha comes across a hanyou with similar relations to him named Shinjuko. Sesshomaru knows her in the same manner, their sister. Can the trio combine their strength to defeat Naraku? NOT AU!
1. Prologue

Okay, I've decided to post as I go...if you know what I mean. I mean...for the people who don't know...that once I get a prologue/chapter finished I'll post it right away. Hope you enjoy this inproved and new, sorry said that backwards, new and improved story. I just finished getting this prologue into .html form. I will TRY to post a new chapter at least every two to three days. Gomen ne, if I fall behind and sorry for making everyone wait so long.  
  
**

Lost Memories  
Prologue 

**  
  
It was a clear night. The moon was full. The path was illuminated for the young girl who traveled down its path toward the village. The lights were lit brightly and singing could be heard. A few young girls giggled as they passed the wanderer. One small girl ran toward her with a bright smile.  
  
"Lady Shinjuko!!!" the girl screamed out being as gleeful as she could be.  
  
"Hello, Aki. How are you doing?" she replied to the little girl as she collided with her legs and squeezed them tightly.  
  
"Aki is fine! Are you staying for the festival?" Aki asked looking up to Shinjuko. She smiled and nodded. Aki squealed and grabbed Shinjuko's hand pulling her along.  
  
"Mommy, mommy! Lady Shinjuko is going to stay for the festival! Isn't that great?" Aki yelled out.  
  
"Hush, child!" the woman scolded but smiled at Shinjuko. "You must forgive Aki's rudeness. She's been as gleeful as ever since you came. In fact, there hasn't been a day since she hasn't spoken about you. You've truly helped her since she was little and she wouldn't talk. Thank you so much, once again."  
  
Shinjuko bowed, "No thanks, please. I am happy enough to be accepted by you."  
  
"Lady Shinjuko let's go!" Aki urged as she tugged on the young girl's hand. Shinjuko smiled and nodded.  
  
Shinjuko went to the village and ate the special food, danced with a few of the village men and knocking out the drunkards that tried to get her to dance. It was a basic day at the village for her. To the village, she appeared to be a normal fifteen year old girl. But there was more to her than it seemed.  
  
"Shinjuko?" Aki asked sheepishly on the way home. It was beginning to quiet.  
  
"Yes, Aki?" Shinjuko replied.  
  
"Why do you come to visit us only once a month?"  
  
Shinjuko stopped and looked up at the moon, "That is my secret."  
  
"Okay, I won't tell anyone you have secrets!" Aki said in a giggly tone. Shinjuko looked down and giggled as well knowing how naive the child way.  
  
"Good girl, not go to bed." She sat as she pushed her along the trail toward her home. 


	2. Hanyou Shinjuko

**

Lost Memories  
Chapter One   
Hanyou Shinjuko 

**  
  
"I bet Miroku is going to do his "Little White Lie" act again. What is it this time monk? Demon? Ominous clouds? Huh? Anything? Perhaps a damsel in distress?" Inu Yasha teased. Miroku threw a death glare at him which he luckily didn't notice. "None. Haven't you noticed we're at least ten miles from the next town?" Inu Yasha breathe caught in his throat.   
  
"Nani? That guy said the next town wasn't that far!" He yelled out. Kagome sighed in annoyance. "Considering it, ten miles isn't that far from how much we go every day."   
  
"Let's just camp out, we can eat some of Kagome-chan's food and get to the village tomorrow." Sango suggested. They all agreed and set up a spot in the woods.   
  
As they began to eat, a pair of unnoticed amber eyes were carefully watching them. The eyes belonged to demon, a female none the less.   
  
_Why does that hanyou seem so familiar? Could it be him, after sixty years? Demon blood refuses to let us age as humans but...no, that couldn't be him. But, that food...well, I am hungry. _  
  
Inu Yasha greedily slurps down more of the ramen Kagome gave him. "How can food be so good in your time Kagome?!" Kagome just sighs. "It's called production and you and Miroku could use a little of it.   
  
"What does that mean?" They both asked innocently.   
  
"Come on! Stop arguing and just eat!" Shippo whined.   
  
The pair of amber eyes watching them swoop down and grabs the food. Kagome shrieked as Inu Yasha drew Tetsusaiga. The demon gasped as she dropped the food and stumbled back before running.   
  
"Okay...that was a real welcome..." Inu Yasha said sheathing his sword. He accidentally lets his thoughts speak out. "Her scent...so familiar...but where was it from?" he stopped as he noticed the glares from his companions. "Ah, forget I said anything, now then..." Inu Yasha took in a sharp breath. "My food! She managed to hold onto it?! Gah..."   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
"No, we haven't seen any demons lately. What did you say she looked like again?" the villager asked. Inu Yasha growled but stopped when Kagome jabbed him in the ribs. "Okay, last time. She was the height of Kagome," he pointed to her, "she had golden hair," "Blonde..." Kagome interrupted. Inu Yasha ignored her. "When light was shone it had a silver tinge to it. See? Sort of like mine, only a lot of more yellow. She had claws, fangs, and ears just like mine. She wore a ninja suit that was spun from a fire rat, and...her hair was pulled back. Her hair reached her hips so when it's down it's probably as long as mine; like a mane. She was bare foot as well and...oh yeah, amber eyes."   
  
"I'll keep an eye out for the lass if I see her." the villager said as he walked away.   
  
"Inu Yasha," Kagome said, "from all of our descriptions, she looks similar to you."   
  
"Yeah," Inu Yasha agreed, "that's what I thought but I don't recall her from anywhere. And besides, there are more dog demons out there. Demo..."   
  
"She was a hanyou." Sango finished him off.   
  
"Nani?" Kagome asked, "Like Inu Yasha? She was half demon?"   
  
"And not that bad looking either..." Miroku stated earning him a hard wack from Sango's boomerang. They all sighed at him.   
  
Kagome took in a sudden gasp as she shot up.   
  
"What is it?" Inu Yasha asked urgently.   
  
"I-it's nothing...ne, do you remember when you tried to kill me when we first met? I got this strange feeling when you attacked me, and I just got it again..." Kagome said as she sat back down.   
  
Inu Yasha stared at her like she was mad. "That's...odd..."   
  
They ate for a few more minutes until Shippo looked up. "Mite(mee-teh)! It's so beautiful!"   
  
They all looked up to see a full moon barely visible against the blue sky.   
  
"In another month...a new moon." Kagome thought out loud.   
  
"Don't remind me..." Inu Yasha growled out as he gave Kagome a cold stare.   
  
"Sit."   
  
"Damnit!"   
  
Kagome turned her head to the side and continued eating as Inu Yasha hit the ground with a loud crack.   
  
As they continued someone walked into the village. A lot of the villagers and children came to see her.   
  
"Lady Shinjuko arrives!" They yelled. Shinjuko looked around and smiled. "Where is Aki?"   
  
As if Aki had heard her, she lunged onto her. "Shinjuko! You're back! I've waited a month for you to come visit again!"   
  
Shinjuko giggled as she pulled Aki off of her legs. "I see that, oh, who is that young friend of yours?"   
  
Aki grabbed a young girls arm and pulled her to Shinjuko and pointed a finger at her. "Her name is Rin! She comes and goes to see me and keeps me company while you're away!"   
  
Shinjuko looked down at Rin and smiled at her. "Hello Rin. My name is Shinjuko." She took a quick glance around. "Where are your parents?"   
  
Rin looked at the ground. "My parents died a long time ago....I stay with a friend."   
  
"And who is this friend? May I know their name?" Shinjuko asked sweetly.   
  
At the notice of Rin being in the village Inu Yasha kept his ears backwards listening intently on them.   
  
Rin kicked the ground a little before answering, "All right, I call him Sesshomaru-sama."   
  
Shinjuko gasped as Inu Yasha spun his head around. When he sees Shinjuko, he sees a girl about as tall as Kagome, with black hair and wearing a ninja suit that seemed to be spun from a fire-rat.   
  
"She just looks so familiar..." Inu Yasha thought out loud.   
  
"Inu Yasha, what's wro-" Kagome stopped as she saw Shinjuko. She gently tapped Miroku and Sango on the shoulder.   
  
"I believe I know someone here," Shinjuko said sweetly, "would all of you leave me for awhile?"   
  
"Okay..." Aki said in disappointment.   
  
"I-I...I have to go." Rin stuttered out as she ran into he forest.   
  
Shinjuko turns to Inu Yasha and give his a hard, long, cold stare. They all see her lips move slightly but can't tell if she's talking. Inu Yasha's ears twitch as he picked up her words.   
  
"I don't...understand..." he whispered to himself.   
  
"Nani?" Kagome asked.   
  
"She told me to go back to where I was attacked. How does she know?" he informed them.   
  
Sango thought for a minute, "That is strange..."   
  
Inu Yasha looked up at the dark night sky and noticed the full moon. He sighed, "I guess...I should go. Geez it's almost morning I still can't believe it took us all night to get here!"   
  
Inu Yasha sped like the wind as he tried to recall a memory. If there was any, any hint at all of this girl...she seemed so familiar. But from where? Why was this fond memory escaping him?   
  
_Bah, she's probably just a demon I let live long ago that wants revenge. _  
  
Inu Yasha finally finds the clearing that they were at the night before. He looked around and growled in annoyance.   
  
"Shinjuko!" He called her by the name the villagers did. "I know you're here! Come out!"   
  
Instantly she dropped down from a tree in front of him. He saw tears brimming her eyes.   
  
"I...I don't believe it...it's really you! Inu Yasha!" she cried as she ran to him. She began to cry softly into his hakama as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Inu Yasha is too stunned to speak and begs to the world that Kagome isn't watching this. But, he can smell her. He hopes she'll understand that he has no clue what's going on.   
  
"Wh-who are you?" Inu Yasha asked as he looked down at her. He suddenly felt great sympathy for the girl.   
  
She looked up at him as she straightened her face. "Don't you remember? Back in Kyoto? Some what sixty five years ago? There was a full moon in the sky, don't you recall it? Think!"   
  
Inu Yasha gasped as his face went blank and the memory flashed about in front of him. "I-I...I...I don't...believe it...I remember now. You were human that night. Mother was taking us to town. Someone saw you, then me, they snatched you up screaming that they would save you from me. I remember...you're my...sister..."   
  
Inu Yasha wrapped his arms tightly around her as he knelt to the ground. He held her head gently to his chest as if he were afraid to let go. Shinjuko cried softly still. "I thought...I'd never find you."   
  
Kagome wanted to scream. She couldn't hear a thing they said, and it appeared to her that Inu Yasha had a 'third' love. Inu Yasha tightened his grasp on Shinjuko as she cried her joy. As the sun slowly went down Shinjuko picked up her head to look at Inu Yasha. Her eyes slowly changed to a unique hue of yellow like Inu Yasha, and her hair a bright gold.   
  
Kagome gasped in surprise.   
  
_It's her! Blonde hair and looks exactly like Inu Yasha! _  
  
Inu Yasha spins around at hearing the faint noise. Shinjuko hides behind him as he draws Tetsusaiga.   
  
"I think it was just the wind," Inu Yasha mused. Shinjuko looks down at the Tetsusaiga.   
  
"The Tetsusaiga, our father's sword."   
  
Shinjuko grabs the hilt of a sword with a white shiny handle, obviously pearl. When she draws it it's in a rusty and dull state, much shorter than the Tetsusaiga's untransformed look. A pulse erupted from it as it transformed into a small slick sword much like a sabre.   
  
"Is that-"   
  
"Yes, this is the Shinjisusaiseiga, made from a hair of all of us. You, me, mother, father, and big brother."   
  
Inu Yasha growled. "Sesshomaru...that bastard has tried to kill me on every occasion since I got the Tetsusaiga."   
  
Shinjuko ducked her head sighing. "All I remember of him are the times he came to see us."   
  
"You were all he cared for when we were little. When I told him you were kidnapped he tried to kill me saying if I hadn't tagged along that night and only stayed with him...but now-"   
  
Shinjuko let out a sudden burst of crying. "Onegai, take me to him. He's aged. I don't know his scent."   
  
Inu Yasha patted her back reassuringly while taking a sniff into the air. "All right...let's see."   
  
"SIT!!!"   
  
"Kago-WAH!!"   
  
Inu Yasha yelped as he was forced to the ground by his least favorite word. Shinjuko leapt in front of him pulling her sword straight. "Who's there?!"   
  
Inu Yasha sat up. "Don't worry, it's only Kagome." He turned his attention to Kagome who's face was flushed pink. "Kagome! Why were you watching!"   
  
Kagome grunted as her fists balled up. "Are you crazy?! Sesshomaru will kill you! He still wants the Tetsusaiga! He-"   
  
"You're wrong!"   
  
Kagome stopped in shock at Inu Yasha voice. It seemed to have a tremble in it.   
  
"You're wrong Kagome! Sesshomaru would never hurt Shinjuko! She's our sister! Mine fully and half his!"   
  
Inu Yasha turned to Shinjuko. "I'll take you to him. But, put your hair down, it might help him recognize you."   
  
Shinjuko giggled as she sheathed her sword and pulled her hair down. Inu Yasha sighed as he pulled her into another embrace. His long silver hair fell over her as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Gods you don't know how much I've missed you. Now then, let's go find big brother."   
  
Inu Yasha turned to Kagome. "Kagome, go back to Miroku and the others. Tell them I've gone to settle a lost memory. Don't answer any questions, do you hear me?!"   
  
Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, just, be careful."   
  
Inu Yasha released Shinjuko. "Will do, Kagome. Come on Shinjuko." Inu Yasha dashes off as Shinjuko easily follows.   
  
"Inu Yasha, do you remember when we got our fire rat armor?"   
  
Inu Yasha nodded. "I think, you were obsessed with becoming a ninja. Heh, you were so happy when you got yours. We're almost there. Down here. Get behind me. I want you to see what the years have done to us."   
  
Shinjuko grabs Inu Yasha's haori pulling herself behind it as they swoop down landing right in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru almost falls back in surprise but manages to simply step back and keep his emotionless mask.   
  
"I didn't expect you coming, Inu Yasha. Are you planning to kill me?" Inu Yasha felt Shinjuko move slightly. Sesshomaru notices the awkward expression on his face.   
  
"What's that look on your face? You look sad...yet happy."   
  
"I found her."   
  
"Who are you talking about?"   
  
Inu Yasha gently grabbing her arm pulling her out. Shinjuko sniffles wiping away at her eyes as more tears fell. Sesshomaru gasps as his face fills with shock.   
  
"Shin-Shinjuko...i-it's...it's you!"   
  
Shinjuko runs at him. As she collided with his chest he tightly wrapped his arms around her, afraid to let go. He took in a few raspy breathes trying desperately trying not to cry.   
  
"I-I don't believe it...it's really you..."   
  
Inu Yasha cocked an eye brow in surprise as he a tear slowly strolls down Sesshomaru cheek.   
  
_I've never seen him do this. _  
  
"Inu Yasha, how did you find her?"   
  
"Like I said, I just found her. Rin showed up in the town we were in and Shinjuko was human for the day. I didn't really recognize her until she turned back to hanyou."   
  
Sesshomaru let's go of his tight hold on Shinjuko and sits down against a tree. Shinjuko sat next to him holding his arm laying her head on his shoulder as he started a conversation. Amazingly, all three were talking peacefully. Sesshomaru had no desire at the moment for Inu Yasha's death.   
  
"This sword of mine," Shinjuko said pulling the Shinjisusaiseiga from it's scabbard, "I remember what mother and Totosai said about it. The Tetsusaiga, was made for Inu Yasha so he could protect himself and others. The Tenseiga, was made for if Sesshomaru should ever get a cold heart. And mine, Shinjisusaiseiga, since I was a girl and the youngest of all, it has the power to summon inu youkai for protection. I studied swordsmanship for five years after I was taken away."   
  
Sesshomaru stood looking at Inu Yasha. "It was all his fault."   
  
Shinjuko grabbed his arm pulling him back down. "No, it wasn't. That day, I wanted him to come. I didn't want you to come because I was going to surprise you with rosary beads to keep you from changing."   
  
Inu Yasha snorted at the memory. "Yeah, I remember now. Sesshomaru kept turning into a puppy and couldn't stop. He gained the power to control it when you left though."   
  
Shinjuko laughed as a yawn erupted causing a cough. She turned over laying against Inu Yasha as sleep came.   
  
"She always did like you a bit more," Sesshomaru whispered being careful not to wake her.   
  
"She was with me every day. You only came like once a month. Never on a new or full moon."   
  
They all began to become drowsy as night drug on. Inu Yasha's head slowly fell on top of Shinjuko as sleep dragged him in. Sesshomaru sat up against the tree with his arm propped up on his knee. He cautiously looked around to Rin then to Shinjuko making sure there were no demons in the vicinity threatening them. He slowly closed his eyes to allow sleep to consume him.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
"I'm worried," Kagome stated looking up to the bright blue sky. "It's been a whole day now. Where could he be?"   
  
"Well, if you'd tell us what's going on maybe we could find him. All you told us was that he remembered something from his childhood," Miroku said slightly angry that Kagome wouldn't tell them where Inu Yasha was.   
  
"I'm bored," Shippo complained. "What's the point of getting up when Inu Yasha isn't yelling at us and we can't go anywhere without him?"   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
Inu Yasha springs up not really remembering the night. As Shinjuko starts to fall he catches her. "Oh yeah."   
  
Shinjuko groaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open.   
  
"Good morning sleepy head."   
  
She looked up yawning at Inu Yasha.   
  
"I'm going to check on Kagome, okay? You can sleep some more if you like."   
  
Shinjuko nodded as she stretched preparing to make breakfast.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
"Inu Yasha! Where have you been?!" Kagome yelled angrily.   
  
"Visiting relatives," he said with a smirk. Kagome smiled. "It worked out? You weren't hurt? Oh good!"   
  
Kagome sighed in relief that he wasn't hurt from Sesshomaru. Her relief soon changed to shock. "Um...Miroku, how far are we from the well?"   
  
"Hm, I'm not sure. If we took another visit to it, it'll take a whole day to there alone."   
  
"Inu Yasha! I'm so sorry! I have another test thing called an exam."   
  
"It's okay."   
  
"Wah? A-are you okay?"   
  
Inu Yasha nodded his head. "Yeah, you can stay in your era for a month or two. I've got some things to do."   
  
Inu Yasha bided them all farewell as he headed back. Shinjuko was still making breakfast and Sesshomaru was still sleeping.   
  
"Shinjuko," Inu Yasha called out as he lightly touched her ear. "I just noticed, you seem to have a sliver of your ear missing." Sesshomaru opened his eyes at hearing the talking.   
  
"Oh this? I got in a fight with a demon. He let me go telling me how weak I was. He left me almost to die. I was badly wounded but they all healed and left no scars except for the slit on my ear. He was an awkward demon. He tried to take the form of others. I met him at least five times before I got injured. He tried to avoid me, I wanted to hunt him down because I could smell a familiar scent. I took it to be either you or Sesshomaru since it was so familiar. I don't know why but the first move he did knocked the air out of me. The he called me weak again. I yelled something about being the sister of the mighty Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha when my pride went too high. He seemed ticked off and injured me fatally. It was a full moon that night and Aki found me. She went to the village and they took me in. I left that morning and came again a month later to thank them."   
  
Inu Yasha felt a growl erupt from his chest. "Naraku, he's been messing with the whole blood line."   
  
"That was his name, now I remember!"   
  
Sesshomaru stood. "Then our journey begins, he will never be able to defeat all of us.   
  
"So it does," Shinjuko agreed. Inu Yasha nodded his head as the trio dashed into the woods looking for leads to his whereabouts.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED~ 


End file.
